


A Ten Second Tale: By the Book

by notgeorgelucas



Series: The Bits [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, ILLUSTRATED!, how-to guides to marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgeorgelucas/pseuds/notgeorgelucas
Summary: Suki shows Sokka a highly-prized guidebook written by Avatar Kyoshi herself...and someone else when Kyoshi wasn't looking...
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Series: The Bits [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863814
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66





	A Ten Second Tale: By the Book

“ _Avatar Kyoshi’s Guide to Marital Happiness._ ” Sokka stared at the book cover for a minute or two, then glanced up at a hopeful-looking Suki. “Seriously?”

“Hey, she felt it was important that couples have a…map, I guess,” Suki said with a shrug. “I mean, relationships can be complicated, so anything that helps you navigate them…and you know, she did have over two hundred years’ experience to draw from, so it’s pretty comprehensive. Her partner contributed to it, too.”

Sokka had in the meantime opened the large book and was slowly thumbing through the pages. Very slowly. “Illustrated, I see.”

“Oh yeah.” Suki peeked over his shoulder. “I always wanted to try that someday.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Page 35 made him blink a few times. “Men with men…women with women…men and women with men and women. That’s thorough.”

“Well, you know Kyoshi…”

“Yeah. I also know Aang.” Sokka continued to thumb through the book. One particular page made him pause and look up. “Suki?”

“Hmmm?” Finding the room getting increasingly warm, she was slowly slipping out of her warrior garb.

“You know I’m not exactly…inexperienced,” he said. “But…ummm…”

“What?”

He held up the page in question. “Stance Training?”

“Oh, that. To be honest, we’ve all wondered…”


End file.
